


How Not to Pick Up A Guy at The Bar

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, meet in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Winchester walks into a bar to drink. A cheeky, golden haired guy walks into a bar to flirt. Sounds like the start of a bad joke, right? More like the start of a bad pick up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Pick Up A Guy at The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, so i had no control over what happened here? Um, like literally the words just happened? Oops.
> 
> What did you think of my brain fart? Good, bad? Comment, kudo?

Sam Winchester was nursing a beer in the corner of seedy bar. A live band was playing the background, and the chatter of people having fun threatened to break his lonely bubble. He was perched on the edge of his stool, leaning heavily against the bar top and trying to drown his sorrows in the only way he knew how - The Winchester way of getting blind drunk until you wake the next morning in a garbage bin with no memory of the night before. If you don't find yourself like that, then you're clearly doing something wrong.

So that's exactly what he was planning to do. Just a guy drinking a shit load of alcohol in peace and quiet. Or attempting to anyhow. It was quite hard when a short, loud mouthed man sidled up to the bar. "A bottle of the good stuff, good bar keep." He shouted, a little louder than necessary. 

Sam watched in the corner of his eye as the bar tender handed over a bottle of beer with a scowl, and the man replied with an overly-cheerful, almost obnoxious smile. The guy turned around and leant against the bar, sipping on his beer surveying the throngs of people dancing drunkenly to the music. 

Sam took the moment to look over the man. He was shorter than Sam - though most people are. His hair was quite long, though not as long as Sam's. It was a blonde-gold colour that suited him. He was wearing black trousers, a dark button up shirt and a olive coloured jacket. Though his facial expression was neutral as people watched, his eyes twinkled with mischief - like he knew something you didn't.

The guy glanced sideways, and caught Sam staring before Sam could avert his gaze. Oh great, now the guy was going to have a go at him from being creepy. That would be just perfect. A perfect end to a perfect day. He took a long gulp of his beer, as he felt the man's curious gaze on him. 

The man shuffled up a little closer to Sam, and put on an award winning smile.

"Yannoe, that's a hideous shirt you have there. You should totally just take it off."

Well. Ok. That wasn't what Sam was expecting. He turned to the guy. "Huh?"

"I think it would look much better on the floor next to my bed." A cocked a smirk and took a quick sip from his bottle. 

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, completely bewildered. What the fuck was happening? 

"I mean, you look great and all," The man gestured at Sam with his free hand, and indulged himself in staring at Sam's chest, "But do you want to know what would look really great on you? Me."

So it appeared the guy was trying to pick him up, using the world's worst pick up lines. Sam coughed awkwardly. "Uh, sorry buddy, but i'm not interested." He took another swig from his bottle hoping the conversation would end there. Unfortunately not. 

"Hey baby, wanna sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up?" This time he finished it with a wink. _A wink_. 

"Dude, where did you get all these bad pick up lines from? Have you got a book or something?" Sam asked, more in wonderment than confusion now. He'd never heard so many awful pick up lines spouted in one go.

The guy didn't reply though. He pulled out a freaking candy bar and began to nonchalantly chew on it. Between bites, he managed to throw another line at an astonished Sam. "You’re like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts."

"Oh my god. Seriously? Do you carry around a candy bar, just to say that line?" Sam said in disbelief, a reluctant smile on his face, feeling his anti social walls coming down. 

"I dunno big boy, is it working?" The man replied with a grin.

Sam shook his head, chuckling. "Alright. I've got one." He turned in his stool to face the man properly. He put of a fake smoulder, almost pulling his brother's trade mark Blue Steel. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Now Sam was expecting a laugh and a wink or something, but of course this man had delivered any thing but the expected tonight. His face crumpled, a horrified look on his face. 

"Yes." He whispered. "How did you know? I'm Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord."

Oh ok. So cute, pick up guy was crazy. Seemed to be a running theme with Sam. But the guy did look traumatised and it was Sam's fault, so naturally he tried to help.

"Oh shit. Er.. sorry? Are you alright?" Sam stammered, feeling concerned. 

'Gabriel' leaned towards Sam, almost conspiratorialy. "Are you religious?" He didn't wait for Sam to answer. "Because you're the answer to all my prayers."

Sam jerked away, shocked. The guy, 'Gabriel' leaned back and was hysterically laughing at him. "Oh man, you should have seen your face!" Asshole. Pretty asshole. Not fair. Sam turned to his beer again, grumbling. 

"Oh, come on don't be like that. It was pretty funny. Wasn't it?" 'Gabriel' asked, grinning. As it turned out his grin was not only blinding, but infectious too. Soon Sam was grinning too. The man put out his hand to shake. 

"My name actually is Gabriel though." Sam took the hand and shook it. 

"Like the Archangel right?" Sam smirked, feigning innocence. Gabriel's eyes narrowed a little, but rather with mirth than annoyance. "Sam."

Gabriel cocked his head, like he was thinking. "Like a moose."

Sam raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, more distracted by the warm hand that was still holding his.

"So, i'll ask again Sasquatch." Gabriel grinned, leaning against the bar again, slowly letting go of Sam's hand and letting his fingers trace against Sam's palm as his hand retreated. "Did it work?"

"I dunno." Sam smiled, amused. "Buy me a beer, and i guess we'll soon find out."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had the sex.
> 
> I don't know what it wrong with my Sabriel tonight? They seem so damn horny and flirty all the time. D: Perhaps not my most eloquent work but it was fun to write anyway.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
